The Animals Models Core represents an expanded version of the former Toxicology Core. Previous work of the Core focused on animal studies to assess toxicity of vectors in support of clinical trials and basic and toxicologic research in nonhuman primates. We found that the majority of the activities of this Core were directed at addressing basic research questions. We therefore have broadened the scope of the core to support the preclinical evaluation of molecular therapies in a variety of animal models and have changed the name of the core to reflect its new mission. The foundation of the Animal Models Core is the Animal Services Unit (ASU)which provides comprehensive support in a number of animal models with a focus on mice, nonhuman primates and swine. The ASU operates a mouse facility with approximately 4000 cages and a nonhuman primate facility whose census is 50 to 60 rhesus macaques. The ASU staff provides technical, husbandry, facilities, clinical and enrichment support. The Nonhuman Primate Research group works directly with faculty to design, conduct and perform experiments in nonhuman primates. An additional aspect of the Animal Models Core is the management of a diabetic swine model in support of molecular therapy strategies for diabetes. This application requests resources to support technical services for rodent and swine experiments as well as partial support for pilot experiments in nonhuman primates.